<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Citrus Christmas we should’ve gotten by TheAbsoluteSword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421795">The Citrus Christmas we should’ve gotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbsoluteSword/pseuds/TheAbsoluteSword'>TheAbsoluteSword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Christmas Smut, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, what should have happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbsoluteSword/pseuds/TheAbsoluteSword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, this is the Christmas Yuzu and Mei should have had :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Citrus Christmas we should’ve gotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas </p><p>“In that case...,” Mei set down her plate and placed a hand on Yuzu’s knee. “Maybe I should try being a little more direct.”</p><p>Having Mei lean so close to the point their lips almost touched sent a panic through Yuzu. “H-hey Mei...,” she said before Mei took her hand and placed it on her breast.</p><p>“Well, can you hear what my heart is saying?” Mei asked, feeling a new sense of joy having Yuzu touch her like it.</p><p>“N-no way!” Yuzu thought to herself, her face burning as she was feeling up her step sister for the first time. “Mei’s heart is beating like crazy!”</p><p>“Yuzu inside of me....regarding my feelings for you, I have a part that’s “good” but also a part that’s “bad”. Knowing that,” Mei’s eyes met Yuzu’s as the blonde tried to register any of this. </p><p>“Do you still want to take a peek inside of me?” Mei asked, eyes filled with a never before seen lust.</p><p>This was so out of nowhere. “W-what’s gotten into you Mei?” Yuzu asked, drawing her hand away from her chest.</p><p>“I’m grateful to you. You did a lot for my grandfather and for me with my father. You got through to me and made me settle my issues. That’s why...,” Mei had sat up and began working on her tie.</p><p>“I should repay you with what you’ve been desiring.” She said as she let her tie fall to the ground.</p><p>“M-Mei?” Yuzu blushed ferociously as her step sister began to unbutton her top, the blonde already seeing a glimpse of her favorite bra.</p><p>“This is what you want right?” Mei asked, sounding so certain as she removed her shirt entirely. This gave Yuzu the complete view of her chest in her favorite pink bra.</p><p>Yuzu’s face was a new shade of red as she felt her heartbeat in her ears. This felt so out of nowhere, like things had gone from 0 to 100 instantly. </p><p>Not only was this surprising but she couldn’t deny how amazing Mei looked. Only one way to make sure this is actually happening...</p><p>“C-can I really?” Yuzu asked as Mei adjusted her skirt and let her bra strap fall from her shoulder. That alone made Yuzu feel like she was about to die.</p><p>“Yes.” Mei said without a moment of hesitation, her hand placed warmly on Yuzu’s knee.</p><p>Mei was fine with this...the blonde thought before placing a hand on her beautiful younger sister's cheek. She didn’t know how far this was really going to go but Mei had never seemed so certain of wanting anything.</p><p>“If she wants it...and I do..,” Yuzu thought as her heart continued to race. Their lips had slowly approached each other’s. “If she’s gonna give me all of her.....,”</p><p>Their lips finally touched as Yuzu felt ready to cry from happiness. “I’ll give her all of me....”</p><p>This kiss felt so similar to the one they shared on the day Shou left. So soft yet so certain this is what they wanted. It really felt like there was more than nothing behind it.</p><p>Only felt greater when Mei deepened the kiss. Her tongue was requesting entry and Yuzu wasn’t about to say no as she matched their tongues.</p><p>This was only the second time they had kissed like this but that didn’t stop how they felt. As their tongues danced around each other, they both knew this was unparalleled.</p><p>Their mouths had only separated momentarily before they closed the distance yet again. This time wasting no time allowing their tongues to mingle with each other.</p><p>Right now everything felt perfect for Yuzu, like time itself had stopped. It felt that way until Mei had actually removed her lips. Confused, Yuzu looked at her and noticed the trail of Saliva between them.</p><p>Even though Mei had ended the kiss, seeing that made Yuzu feel oddly happy. Like there was this warm feeling throughout her body.</p><p>That feeling only grew warmer when Mei licked her lips, feeling. Satisfied at their work. </p><p>Catching her breath Mei had stood up and offered her older step sister a hand. “Shall we go to our room?” </p><p>Having the beautiful Mei stand there, half naked and panting slightly, Yuzu probably would have agreed to anything. Taking a deep breath, Yuzu took Mei’s hand. “Y-yeah.”</p><p>Even the walk to their room felt exhilarating. Hand in hand, about to do god only knows, Yuzu wasn’t sure if she should be this happy. That kiss was the confirmation she needed to know that this is legit.</p><p>Seeing their bed only made Yuzu’s heart race more. Sure they had kissed before but..never before had Mei stripped for her, FOR HER! That warm feeling continued to grow within Yuzu, only growing more when she felt Mei lay her down.</p><p>This was actually happening. </p><p>Straddling Yuzu’s lap, Mei cupped Yuzu’s cheek and had Leaned down to her. Instead of a kiss, like the blonde was hoping for, she saw Mei was staring at her with her mouth slightly agape. “W-what?” Yuzu asked as she blushed and couldn’t fight a smile. </p><p>Truth be told, Mei was simply in awe. Yuzu was undeniably beautiful and even Mei couldn’t help but get lost in her beauty every now and then. “You.” Was all Mei said before leaning down and kissing those beautiful lips.</p><p>Much like out in the living room, this kiss felt new and unique. There was more behind it than desire to shut up or even make peace. In this kiss, Yuzu was hoping Mei could feel the love she has for her. Because even if Mei wasn’t trying to, Yuzu could feel loved from her.</p><p>Yuzu was filled with disappointment when Mei ended the kiss. But instead of anything that could be close to a complaint, Yuzu let out a small moan as Mei began kissing her neck.</p><p>It felt like each kiss was the same kiss they just shared. Like each one wanted Yuzu to be happy and feel loved. “M-Mei,” Yuzu moaned as her sister gave her necn a long lick.</p><p>“Yes?” Mei asked before moving her lips to the other half of Yuzu’s neck. She felt a sense of pride making Yuzu make such a wonderful sound. Her name had never before sounded so amazing.</p><p>With a face full of embarrassment, Yuzu begged “Don’t stop.” She didn’t have to ask, Mei already had zero intentions of stopping. She wanted to hear Yuzu moan more and that’s what she was gonna get.</p><p>Yuzu found herself hugging Mei’s head against her neck, desperate to feel more of her amazing mouth. Mei was more than happy to oblige as she made what was going to be Yuzu’s first hickey.</p><p>Not that Mei minded if Yuzu had one. If anything it’d let others know Yuzu is Mei’s and Mei’s alone.</p><p>That pink haired brat will think twice before ever touching her Yuzu...</p><p>Yuzu had slowly melted into a moaning mess, she could already feel some hair sticking to her forehead as Mei blessed her neck more and more. </p><p>She didn’t even notice Mei had began to undo the buttons to her own top. Yuzu did however notice when Mei soon detached herself from the playground of Yuzu’s neck.</p><p>“M-Mei?” Yuzu whimpered as she looked up at her panting sister. Her green eyes had gone wide when she saw the result of Mei’s tongue play.</p><p>There, Mei’s face was covered with a deep blush going from ear to ear. Seeing Mei look at her with such desire, all while blushing so deeply, made Yuzu feel like her heart would explode. </p><p>Her heart wasn’t the only thing that was getting ready to explode...</p><p>Saying nothing, Mei slowly parted both of Yuzu’s layers and kissed the part of her breast her bra didn’t cover.</p><p>The pair has had a passionate kiss before. Mei had even kissed Yuzu's neck before now. But this was new, Mei was actually kissing her breast. </p><p>No arguments from Yuzu, just Mei’s name in a way that sounded better than any song.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mei was more than enjoying herself. Finally, Yuzu’s body was hers, that beautiful blonde hair, those green beauties she called eyes, her perfect smile, that perfect butt. She planned to explore every inch of her step sister and knowing Yuzu wanted it too only drove Mei further.</p><p>“Why don’t you sit up,” Mei suggested, already able to see her saliva on Yuzu’s breasts. Part of her wanted to lick it up.</p><p>“Huh?” Yuzu panted. Her mind was currently getting lost on Mei’s lips.</p><p>“Sit up,” Mei repeated. “It’ll make this easier.” </p><p>Still partially lost, Yuzu looked at Mei and saw her hands were behind her back for some reason. Before Yuzu could say anything again, Mei’s bra had completely fallen off of her.</p><p>“Yuzu?” Mei asked as her hands subconsciously covered her exposed chest. She could feel Yuzu’s hungry stare on her body and rather be embarrassed, Mei felt warm.</p><p>Having Yuzu look at her with such lust filled Mei with her own desire. Like her most perverse dream come true.</p><p>She wanted to be touched a little bit too, even if her main goal is only to make Yuzu happy. Giving in to her own lust, Mei took Yuzu’s shaking hand and led it to her own breast.</p><p>“H-h-h-h,” Yuzu stammered with a face beet red. She could feel Mei’s hardened nipple press against her palm. </p><p>“Her chest is so warm...and soft....and perfect...,”the blonde thought to herself.</p><p>Feeling her nipple wasn’t enough, even for a half broken Yuzu. She wanted more, she wanted to....</p><p>“Yuzu,” Mei let out a moan as her lover squeezed her breast.</p><p>“Mei,” Yuzu whispered while staring in awe. Her beautiful sister never looked so..sexy. Sexy was the only word that Yuzu could think of that even almost described her.</p><p>“W-was that too hard?” Yuzu asked. She wanted to remove her hand in case it was hurting her but couldn’t bring herself to not be touching Mei’s boob.</p><p>“N...no,” Mei admitted, ears a new shade of red. She wanted more but felt too shy to admit it. </p><p>“T-t-then I’ll...,” Yuzu shakily raised her free hand right below Mei’s other breast while Mei closed her eyes in anticipation.</p><p>Those few moments felt like an eternity for Mei, all she wanted was those soft hands on her breasts.</p><p>Yuzu was eagerly waiting for permission to touch but soon saw Mei’s closed eyes. She looked so hungry for touch. Taking a deep breath, Yuzu placed her hand on Mei’s other boob.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Mei moaned when Yuzu squeezed. She could feel her own desire growing and was wishing Yuzu would do more with her hands...</p><p>Yuzu’s breaths grew hot when Mei let out that moan. It was a divine sound that Yuzu would do anything to her again. Wanting more of her swan song, she had an idea.</p><p>“Yuzu!” Mei gasped as a shiver went down her body and to her crotch. Looking down, Mei saw Yuzu flicking her tongue against one of her nipples.</p><p>“S-sorry,” Yuzu started, a face burning with embarrassment . “Was that too...,” she was instantly shut up when Mei forced her back on her nipple.</p><p>“J-just keep doing it....,” Mei panted. “Please.....,”</p><p>That had to be the single best sentence Yuzu had ever heard. Hearing that was almost as great as the moaning. </p><p>Keeping her head up, Yuzu simply did what she was told and continued to flick her nipple with her tongue. She was surprised how soft the hardened nipple was when against her mouth.</p><p>Wanting to see what’d happen, Yuzu began circling the nipple with her tongue, only ever slightly grazing it. “Yu...,” Mei moaned, wishing she could rub her thighs together, only being stopped by the beautiful blondes body.</p><p>Mei couldn’t tell if Yuzu could feel how wet she was underneath her skirt. Part of her wanted Yuzu to feel it and wanted to do something about it. But, Mei was still certain to make Yuzu finish first...even if her sister's magical tongue is making her say otherwise.</p><p>“She’s perfect,” Yuzu thought as she watched her sister melt on her mouth. Having Mei pant like that for her was the best thing ever. She could even see the hair beginning to stick to Mei’s forehead.</p><p>Mei felt like she was in a private heaven right now thanks to Yuzu. She was feeling so hot and ready that she worried she’d burst before Yuzu could make her. Well Yuzu was gonna make her but not THAT way.</p><p>Wanting to make Yuzu feel even half this good, Mei’s hand hungrily dove for her bra. She had accidentally scratched Yuzu while doing so but neither of them could care right.</p><p>The younger woman wasted no time giving Yuzu’s chest a firm squeeze of her own. She felt Yuzu moan on her chest and could feel her hunger grow because of it.</p><p>Just feeling her boob wasn’t enough for Mei, she forced herself under Yuzus bra and latched her hand to the erect nipple waiting for her. “A-ahhh,” Yuzu fidgeted underneath Mei.</p><p>“D..did it hurt?” Mei asked after realizing she had been pinching it rather than teasing or just touching.</p><p>Truth be told, it did hurt Yuzu. It hurt yet made Yuzu want more. Maybe not to have them both be squeezed and…Yuzus mind trailed off as she pictured Mei doing that for her. </p><p>“I really am a pervert.” Yuzus face burned as she imagined Mei hurting yet pleasing her. </p><p>“Yuzu?” Mei asked as she removed her hand and shattered the blondes dream. Mei had started to worry.</p><p>“Huh….,” Yuzu stared up at her sister. “Oh! Yeah no I’m okay.”</p><p>Mei looked at her sister and Contemplated whether or not she was telling the truth. Yuzu noticed the concern and wanted to lift a weight from Meis shoulders.</p><p>“W...where were we?” Yuzu asked as she awkwardly managed to take off her bra. She saw Meis jaw drop the moment her own chest was exposed.</p><p>“....uh….,” Mei gave Yuzu a lustful stare as she searched for any good words. Meanwhile Yuzu was basking in the attention. Having Mei finally look at her in this way was all she wanted for months. And now that it was happening, Yuzu was gonna have it all.</p><p>Mei had guided Yuzus hand earlier, and now the blonde was set to return the favor. Taking Meis hand, Yuzu guided it where Meis gays laid.</p><p>“She’s so warm,” Mei thought. She could’ve sworn her hand would melt but if it was gonna melt, she’d rather it melts on Yuzu.</p><p>“....do it...ya know…,” Yuzu blushed as she spoke, “like before….please?”</p><p>Meis face became more red than Yuzus after hearing the request. Hearing Yuzu liked to be pinched like that felt very erotic, kinky even. That only drove Mei to do as she was asked.</p><p>“Fff….,” Yuzu but her lip as Mei lightly pinched her nipple. It was like a shock of pleasure shot through Yuzus body. Knowing it was Mei causing this feeling only made her want more.</p><p>This pain or pleasure was all either of them could focus on. Seeing the sexy faces Yuzu was unintentionally making, mixed with all the sounds Mei forced out of her, was unlike anything else. Meanwhile Yuzu wanted more. She wanted Mei to….</p><p>“Shit!” Yuzu moaned as her chest instinctively flew up, inadvertently making her back arch. As if Mei could hear her thoughts, she started to use both hands to pinch both of her nipples.</p><p>It hurt. It really hurt. Yuzu wanted to cover her nipples and pray they feel better. But even more than that she would beg for Mei to continue. This mix of pain and pleasure only added to the dampness she was feeling under her skirt.</p><p>Seeing something so simple cause such a sexy reaction had even Mei panting. Pleasing Yuzu like this felt almost as great as when the blonde had used her tongue on her earlier. She had Yuzu literally in her hands but that didn’t feel like enough. Mei wanted all of her.</p><p>“Meiiii,” Yuzu groaned as she fidgeted underneath her sister. Usually Yuzu would try and end this pain but having her just lay there and take it only added fuel to the flame.</p><p>The blondes’ hands had a lump of their shared blanket between each finger as she grasped the only sort of release from this pain.</p><p>“It….,” Yuzu panted heavily, “keep…..,” she felt her world spinning as Mei never relented her work. Mei could see the flushed look at Yuzu's face and could feel the desire in her voice.</p><p>“H-huh?” Yuzu whined once her nipples were unfortunately freed from their pleasure. Her voice filled with disappointment until she noticed Mei had started to take off her skirt.</p><p>Burning red and knowing where this was going, Yuzu assisted her sister in her undressing until all Yuzu was wearing was a blue pair of panties. Mei had noticed in the front the shade of blue looked darker than the rest as she unknowingly licked her lips.</p><p>Mei could only assume her panties had a similar dark shade in the front thanks to Yuzu. “C.,can I?” Yuzu timidly asked, a hand lightly placed on Meis hip.</p><p>Mei did a quick gulp before nodding and giving Yuzu the greenlight to undress her. Mei had stood up for her sister, not only to give her the view of her whole body but to make undressing her easier.</p><p>With a shaking hand, Yuzu pulled the zipper down and had her jaw drop the moment the skirt fell. She didn’t realize how close she was to Meis crotch but could certainly see how aroused Mei was.</p><p>Yuzu had briefly seen Mei in her underwear before but never had been this close. Especially while Mei wore her cute pink ones.</p><p>Her face burned red as Yuzu was so painfully close to her pussy, she could almost feel her tongue already. She hoped Yuzu hasn’t seen her rub her thighs together out of arousal and desperation.</p><p>“C...can I….ya know…,” Yuzu said, face still inches from Meis crotch. Her hands were shaking as she fought her urge to touch Mei. Weird how Yuzu was so desperate before But now wanted nothing more than to please Mei.</p><p>“I..is that what you want?” Mei asked as she stared down at her lover. She could see the determination in her eyes to pleasure Mei. </p><p>Meis plan was to pleasure Yuzu than if Yuzu wanted to return the favor she’d happily allow. But if Yuzu wanted to go first Mei was more than happy to change her plan.</p><p>“Me?” Yuzu asked. </p><p>“Is it?” Mei asked in return.</p><p>Yuzu could kinda see that maybe Mei wanted to just make sure she had a good time. Between punching her nipples, undressing her first and what she said before they started. Mei clearly wanted to please Yuzu. And Yuzu wanted nothing more than…</p><p>“Y-Yuzu!?” Mei gasped as her panties dropped down her legs, exposing her lower lips to her sister. Being so wet and exposed sent chills through Meis body.</p><p>“I wanna….please you….please Mei?” Yuzu looked up and mei could see she meant it. Yuzu was always so honest and that alone meant everything to Mei. The fact Yuzu was asking to sexually please her, that was more than everything to Mei.</p><p>Plus the way Yuzu was blushing but sounding so certain was something Mei wanted more of. “Alright.” Mei sat on the edge of the bed. It felt weird to be completely naked and sitting on something.</p><p>Hungrily, Yuzu slid down the edge of the bed and crawled in front of the now naked Mei. Mei was certain this is what she wanted but now that it was happening she felt a little scared.</p><p>Not only was Yuzu gonna look at her pussy but she was also gonna make her…while using her….</p><p>“Mei,” Yuzu pulled Mei from her thoughts, hands placed warmly on her thighs.</p><p>“Y-yes?” Mei asked.</p><p>“You want This right?” Yuzu asked, wanting just a little bit of encouragement. She could see the troubles look in Meis face.</p><p>“I….,” Mei looked into Yuzus green eyes and felt her heart flutter. There was the light in Meis fake world, the one who saved her from a life of pain and loneliness. The same girl who could seemingly do anything she set her mind to. The girl who she loves.</p><p>“I do…,” Mei whispered with a red face as she parted her legs and gave Yuzu an even better view than before.</p><p>Now it was exposed and even spread wide, yes Mei was actually naked, actually had her legs spread open for Yuzu. Neither of them could really believe it. </p><p>It looked beautiful to Yuzu. Everything from its shape to the little bit of Pubic hair. Those lips looked more kissable than Meis mouth.</p><p>Yuzu wasn’t sure if this was some dream or not but she wasn’t gonna waste it. She started to bring her face close to Meis pussy, with an extended tongue ready to go.</p><p>Even though it was only a few moments, seeing Yuzu with her tongue extended, knowing where it was going, made Meis heart race. </p><p>She was ready. She wanted this. This line was gonna be crossed.</p><p>“Ffff,” Mei fidgeted as Yuzus tongue made contact. It had started with a light lick, testing out what to do.</p><p>With a single lick on her lips Yuzu had caused such a reaction from Mei. It was intoxicating and Yuzu wanted more from her beautiful sister.</p><p>“UuuUzuu,” Mei shuttered as Yuzus’ tongue gave her lips light licks.</p><p>Meis’ lower lips obediently spread for Yuzus tongue as it forced itself in. Her panting had begun and she could feel her body grow hotter and her strength waver.</p><p>Hearing such a girlish, almost pornographic moan from Mei had fueled Yuzus mouth. The bittersweet taste of Mei tasted better than any beverage for Yuzu. No other taste brought out such a side of her beloved sister.</p><p>“Y...zu,” Mei panted as she clenched her bedsheet, her mind getting lost in a wave of pleasure.</p><p>The blonde watched in awe as she made Mei squirm. Every breath she took, every little fidget, Yuzu was taking in it all. Mei truly never looked more sexy.</p><p>That was soon changed when Mei ended up locking eyes with Yuzu and looked away, blushing. Blushing Mei with Yuzus tongue in her was now the best sight for Yuzu ever.</p><p>Yuzu placed her hands around Meis thighs, keeping them in place as she continued to lick and Mei continued to moan. Having Meis’ thighs smother her face was like a dream come true, yuzu never knew thighs were so nice.</p><p>“P….ease…,” Mei begged as she approached her breaking point. It wasn’t ending. Yuzus’ tongue forcing itself in Meis pussy, scraping her walls wasn’t relenting. If this continued Mei knew what would happen and she wanted it.</p><p>Here Mei was, naked and begging Yuzu to pleasure her more. Yuzu happily obliged and and watched Meis’ body shake as she fastened her tongue.</p><p>“Oh.oH Oh….fff,” Mei tried to bite her lower lip as Yuzu fastened her pace. Mei really thought Yuzu was going as fast as she could, this sudden change of pace was so out of no where. Mei wasn’t prepared….</p><p>“Please...Yuzu...Yu…,” Mei moaned as her dam was beginning to break. All she needed was one more little push from Yuzu. </p><p>And Yuzu was happy to push her.</p><p>“Uuuzuu,” Mei clenched her eyes as she leaned over the blonde who happily forced her first orgasm out from her. Meis’ juices soaked her sister as it squirted from her.</p><p>Yuzu didn’t wanna waste any as tried to lick it all up as it shot from Meis pussy but could only get so much of this bittersweet goodness. She didn’t even mind getting covered in it, it was honestly really sexy to her.</p><p>Yuzus’ attempt to lick up Meis’ juices had left Meis’ mind in a static like state. Having her first orgasm prolonged had her in a blissful state, one that caused her to fall back on the bed as she caught her breath.</p><p>Meis’ juices had either been consumed, covered Yuzu or on the floor but had all been accounted for, despite Yuzu trying to prolong it longer.</p><p>Between her panting, Mei shivered as Yuzus’ tongue left her slit. Her beautiful slit that Yuzu wanted more of but didn’t wanna push her luck. Plus, after doing that to Mei, Yuzu could feel her own desire down her leg.</p><p>Releasing Meis’ thighs, Yuzu stood up and admired her work. The way Meis chest would rise and fall, the red burn across Meis face, her soaked pussy, Yuzu truly felt kind of proud of herself.</p><p>“W-well?” Yuzu asked as she laid next to her panting sister. “How..how was it?”</p><p>“You….were….effective,” Mei admitted, still embarrassed to confess such a thing. Yuzu deserved to know and Mei knew that.</p><p>“I...I’m glad,” Yuzu gave Mei an adorably blushing smile.</p><p>To anyone else, it’d appear that the pair were in the middle of an awkward silence. To them, it was different. Yuzu was content watching Meis naked figure lay there and Mei was working up her courage.</p><p>Though Yuzu couldn’t deny her own urges. Mei had blatantly made her more horny than ever and Yuzu could feel her desperation for release.</p><p>“If Mei won’t than I might have to myself,” Yuzu blushed as she pictured touching herself because of Mei and maybe thinking of her….definitely thinking of her.</p><p>“Could I...with her right there?” Yuzus’ face burned as she thought of how lewd it would be.</p><p>Meanwhile…</p><p>“Pull yourself together….I want her to be happy too,” Mei thought. “I might not be as good as she was….,” she looked over and could see the dampness of Yuzus panties.</p><p>That was all the push Mei needed before…</p><p>“M-Mei??” Yuzu stammered as Mei rolled over Yuzu, holding herself above her with shaking arms. Yuzu felt her pussy graze her slightly.</p><p>“This is what you want right?” Mei asked as her eyes met Yuzus’.</p><p>“I-I…..y-yeah it is,” Yuzu admitted. Of course she was embarrassed. But if Mei was offering what Yuzu thinks than she wasn’t gonna pass it up.</p><p>Yuzus’ mouth was agape as Mei brung two fingers and put them in her mouth, being sure to make them wet.</p><p>“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,” Yuzu thought as her heart raced. She could see Meis’ now soaked fingers make their way to her crotch.</p><p>Meis’ fingers had breached her panties, even grazing the public hair as they were filled with anticipation. Mei was surprised she had gotten some juices on the back of her hand, but knew it was from Yuzus’ arousal for her.</p><p>“M-Mei!” Yuzu moaned as Meis fingers lightly traced her pussy. Mei hadn’t meant to tease her, she simply wanted to feel it.</p><p>Yuzus’ head jerked to the side as Mei continued inadvertently teasing her lower lips. “P...please….,” Yuzu begged as she could already feel herself breaking.</p><p>Yuzus’ begging had Meis’ arousal brewing again, but that wasn’t the objective right now. Now, Yuzus’ turn.</p><p>“M-me…,” Yuzu moaned as Mei slid two fingers into her slit. It was so soaked and warm Mei didn’t even need to wetten her fingers. </p><p>Mei loved the fidgeting and how Yuzus breasts bounced ever so slightly. Knowing that she wanted more, Mei started to slowly slide herself out.</p><p>“Ah!” Yuzu moaned as Mei only slid them half way out. Curiously, Mei tried again and got the same reaction.</p><p>Wanting to push Yuzu, Mei slid the whole length of her fingers in and pulled them out to the nail. The blondes’ walls resisted  but Mei didn’t care as she continued to slide herself in.  Yuzu jerked and moaned Meis name.</p><p>“P...ease…” Yuzu panted. Mei took the hint and fastened her pace. The warmth of Yuzus’ pussy on her hand was so comforting, natural even as Mei continued her work.</p><p>Yuzus’ moaning was so adorable, Mei thought as she decided to be a little selfish.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Yuzu moaned as Meis mouth smothered her own. The pairs’ tongues collided and Mei didn’t care that she was essentially tasting herself. If it’s on Yuzus’ lips than Mei could care less.</p><p>“Y...too…,” Yuzu moaned.</p><p>“Wha...mmmmm,” Mei moaned as Yuzu slid some fingers in her pussy. This was bad, Mei needed to hold herself up over Yuzu but if she were to...once more than…</p><p>“Yuzu!” Mei moaned as her complaints left. She could feel Yuzu curve her fingers in her cunt and slowly drag them out.</p><p>“Mei,” Yuzu moaned. That returned Mei to her gay senses as she started to do what Yuzu was doing. In turn, Yuzu could feel Meis fingers curving in her slit.</p><p>“L-like that!” Yuzu begged the first time mei tried it.  Mei obeyed Yuzus demand and only moved her fingers like that.</p><p>“Ffffff,” Mei big her lower lip as Yuzu fastened her own pace, still Able to feel every centimeter of Yuzus fingers drag across her warm walls.</p><p>It was incredible. The more Yuzu pleased Mei, the harder Mei seemed to try. The more Mei pleased Yuzu, the harder Yuzu tried. Every time they thought the other was at their limit but somehow they always kept going.</p><p>“M-Mei I….,” Yuzu panted as her arousal was ready to burst.</p><p>“Y-Yuzu…,” Mei moaned, finding it hard to look Yuzu in the eye.</p><p>“Look at me,” Yuzu begged and she used her free hand to guide Meis face. She wanted Mei to watch her first orgasm.</p><p>Their eyes locked as they battled the urge to let their eyes roll towards the back of their heads. They wanted to, but even more they wanted to watch the other finish.</p><p>“I...I..,” Yuzu moaned.</p><p>“Y...y…,” Mei moaned as their breaking points were Met.</p><p>“Ahhhh!” Yuzu moaned as her first orgasm shot out all over Meis hand and soaked her panties.</p><p>“Ah! Yu...zuuu!” Mei moaned as her second orgasm shot from her cunt and soaked Yuzus crotch. The force of it was too intense and Mei collapsed on Yuzu right then and there.</p><p>Mei desperately wanted to extend Yuzus orgasm but didn’t have the strength.  Her fingers remained in Yuzu as she battled to catch her breath. </p><p>“Mei,” Yuzu panted as Meis naked body lay on her. They were so hot they could’ve melted into one another.</p><p>“y….Zu,” Mei panted, a shiver went through her body as Yuzu slid herself out. Weakly, Mei did the same and even got a moan from Yuzu when she slid out.</p><p>“W-wow,” Yuzu said as she had caught her breath. “T-that was...it was nice.”</p><p>Yuzu got a response from Mei that sounded like she was in agreeance. “M-Mei?” Yuzu stammered as Mei actually snuggled up to her, too weak to actually do much else.</p><p>Mei had planned sex but not what happens after, she was lost right now. She wanted to give Yuzu another orgasm to even things out but lacked any strength. </p><p>“I….I’ll get you back later,” Mei whispered as her face laid on Yuzus chest, resting comfortably.</p><p>“H-huh? For what…,” Yuzu stopped when she heard the adorable sound of mei snoozing. Mei was not only naked but actually going to sleep on her, this truly was a Christmas miracle.</p><p>“Alright,” Yuzu smiled as she hugged Meis naked body and pulled her close. “Goodnight Mei….I love you.”</p><p>Their first time together, something Yuzu had dreamed of practically since meeting Mei. It was as perfect as Yuzu pictured.</p><p>Even Meis’ dreams were filled with thoughts of her sexy step sister, recalling every detail as they made love.</p><p>It was truly a perfect Christmas….</p><p>~the next morning~</p><p>“So,” Ume said as she sat down for breakfast. “Did you two have a nice Christmas?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) for the December chapter of LA I mentioned something about Christmas smut. Finally got around to finishing it and figuring Valentine’s Day was as good as any.<br/>2) hope you enjoyed! Only the 2nd ever sex scene I’ve written<br/>3) is only a 1 shot, so I hope it was good</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>